Sheet-form adhesive preparations that are used as tape preparations and wet pack preparations for the treatment of backache, shoulder stiffness, bruising, sprains, etc., wet pack preparations for healing foot tiredness, sheet-form pack preparations for beauty treatments for the face and body, etc. are known. For example, an aqueous adhesive composition that is formed from a polyacrylic acid, a polyacrylate salt, a cellulose derivative, a polyhydric alcohol and a polyvalent metal compound is disclosed in JP, B, 3-16989, a poultice preparation that is formed by using a moisturizing component chosen from sodium hyaluronate, sodium chondroitin sulfate, a lactate salt, a pyrrolidone carboxylic acid, urea, an aloe extract and a perilla leaf extract and does not include any medicinal components is disclosed in JP, A, 8-291057, and a foot care sheet preparation for the purpose of eliminating tiredness and swelling of feet, etc. that has an improved effect of introducing a refreshing feeling, etc. due to a component in a hydrated adhesive layer and excellent usability is disclosed in JP, A, 10-279473. In particular, with regard to the pack preparations, a pack preparation that contains as main components a polyacrylate salt, a polyhydric alcohol and water and has excellent water retention and is easily peeled off is disclosed in JP, A, 54-49334, a sheet-form pack preparation that uses a cross-linking type hydrated gel as a base is disclosed in JP, B, 1-46485, a pack preparation to which are added a naturally derived semi-synthetic component as a moisturizing agent and a viscosity-increasing agent is disclosed in JP, A, 5-295004, a sheet-form hydrated pack preparation that is impregnated with alginic acid, polyvinylpyrrolidone and a skin beauty component is disclosed in JP, B, 7-25659, a sheet-form pack preparation that contains xanthan gum, locust bean gum, a water-soluble solvent and water is disclosed in JP, A, 2761936 (JP, A, 3-81213) etc.
However, conventional sheet-form adhesive preparations easily cause a disagreeable feeling such as a pinching feeling or a sore feeling when they are used, and they thus have the problem that they cannot satisfy users' relaxation needs even at the present time when much attention is paid to the boom in sheet cosmetics.
The object of the present invention is therefore to solve the above-mentioned problems of the art and provide a sheet-form adhesive preparation that is safe for the skin, shows excellent effects in cooling the affected area as well as beautifying the skin, and gives an excellent refreshing feeling and user satisfaction when applied and after being peeled off.